User talk:SilverCrono
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legend of Heroes Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey SilverCrono, Good to see you again! Just wanted to let you know I had to fix the re-direct pages because they weren't working. I don't think you can use the template link and have to write out the actual link, using the brackets. Anyways, glad to see you here once again. -- TheUnseelieCourt 16:50, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, ok. My bad. Thanks, it's good to be back. I've gotten back into Trails, lol. :P --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 17:05, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Images To be honest, I mostly search very far into the internet for most of the pictures off google or something like that. If I see an interesting image off something like an official website then I'll just copy and crop those images together. I also save them in jpg files as those are better looking than the npg files. I'm pretty noobish at taking pictures myself so thats how I find them. Sometimes I just copy an image off a video of a japanese gameplay video of the game too. ReverieTales96 23:29, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Cool. --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 00:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, my bad. I replaced all your Nayuta no Kiseki character images with the one's I had on my computer thinking they were higher res and larger. Found out later I was wrong about that and they were the same images you had already uploaded. Again, my bad and sorry about that. -- TheUnseelieCourt 04:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, as long as you fixed it. ^^ Although I would appreciate it if you started categorizing your images, haha... --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 05:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'll probably get on that in the next few days. I haven't been too active in the past couple of days due to all the E3 excitement and whatnot. -- TheUnseelieCourt 05:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, ok, no problem. No rush keke~ IMO, E3 was a disgrace this year. Just...mostly pitiful. >:| --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 05:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, go ahead and tag those pictures again that you originally uploaded last night, if you'd like. -- TheUnseelieCourt 17:04, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey Chrono, I added the categories that were removed back in for now to keep it consistent with the rest of the wiki and so the articles are easier to find. If you feel we should remove the main/top categories from pages and only include the sub-categories for the games, let me know if you'd think that would be a better option. -- TheUnseelieCourt 22:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :No, that's redundant. If the TiS Dungeon category also has the TiS and the Dungeons category, why add those two back on every page that has TiS Dungeon on it? If it doesn't go with the rest of the wiki's pages, then every other page like that is wrong and we have to fix it. :Also, it's Crono. No "h". ;D --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 23:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well it's gonna take some work. I just finished editing out and adding some additional categories for Tear of Vermillion and a few others. I'll work a little bit more on Gagharv and then hit up some of the Kiseki pages but go ahead and focus on the Kiseki games if you can. -- TheUnseelieCourt 01:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello SilverCrono Thank you for the messege that you sent me and well...Can you help me on deleting my other account? Hello. I just read the Manual of Style... which I now know I should have read before making edits *self faceslap*. I just want to confirm the meaning of one of the points written there. It says "Titles or rankings are not included in an article's title, except when no name is given to the character". So... would this mean that an article I made earlier "Ascetic Reithol" (where "Ascetic" is the title) should just be "Reithol"? -- Fialdestiny (talk) 01:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Correct. --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 14:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks. -- Fialdestiny (talk) 07:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) New User, New Content Hi mate, I got some major updates that I want to add to the wikia. This puts me in a position where I'll have to make quite a few requests for page and user access. I'll start of by saying that I have created a tonne of content for the Tails in the Sky series; almost all quests have been created, a majority of items and bestiary. I have used my own templates and will need to begin with additions to the stylesheet Common.css .TitStable { border: 1px solid #9a9a9a; border-spacing: 1px; padding: 0px; background-color: #e1e1e1 } .TitStable tr { background-color: #ffffff; } .TitStable th { border: 1px solid #133a94; padding: 0.5em; vertical-align: middle; color: #ffffff; background-color: #1950cc; } .TitStable td { padding: 0.5em; } You can view my templates here: Template: Quest, Template: Monster and Template:Item. For some example pages (still needs some additional content transcluded) I have updated Training: Retrieval, EP Cut 3 and Broken Piece so you can check them over. Can you please get back to me as soon as possible about some of these changes, there can be alot to discuss regarding a large content overhall. AshleyJames (talk) 09:35, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ashley, Always looking for some help. However, some of your templates and tables are not appearing right on the pages you mentioned. Also, could you place a border around the templates otherwise it may look disjointed and may confuse with the rest of the text in the artricle. If you could fix it, that would be awesome. After that, knock yourself out in regards to adding content. It's always welcome! TheUnseelieCourt (talk) 18:59, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :The templates are bordered and styled however not in the templates themselves. They run from a style defined in the 'css' script. They won't show any styling until it's updated or I manually include all styling in the templates. They will need some tweaking to adjust to the manual of styles already existing, however working with style sheets allows the templates to be used wikia wide and not just on the Trails in the Sky pages. AshleyJames (talk) 09:11, May 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I've added your inquiry to the Common.css page. Good luck with your editing and nice job so far, it's always great to see passionate new users! Feel free to contact me if you need anything in the future, and sorry for my delayed response. --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 17:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks SilverCrono, oddly it's not applying the style. Anyway, a few things I want to discuss about some of the content. I run my own experimental wiki which is what I create all my content in, I have been testing how some of the content would look displayed in tabbed pages; eg. (if you're unfamiliar with it preview the sample on a page). List of Trails in the Sky characters There are a total of eight playable characters in Trails in the Sky, each has... etc. etc. Estelle Bright|Estelle Joshua Bright|Joshua Olivier Lenheim|Oliver That's only a light mockup to show how it works. I believe for instance the Carnelia Chapters and Liberl News Issues would work great in this style, they do have very lengthy individual articles as I have written all the contents of them in their respective articles. Aside from those, I've been thinking of ways to boost additional content in some articles. For instance the same could method could be used for each characters weapons, as in place their weapons on their character pages etc. I really want some input as to if you're welcome to a new face on the main page, I can mock something up like what WowWiki has with tabs pertaining to the different expansions, we can have tabs pertaining to each series; that way we have a main page for each series as well as an overall front page the the entire series. I will add some mockups to my user page in the next few days showing some different content. I also wanted to ask about a lot of the items, I have individual articles for each item, key item, recipe, ingredient, quartz and whatnot, is there any preference as to how the content is placed? Quite a few items, especially the key items are really lacking in content aside from whatever information the game provides which would probably result in stub-sized articles. I can't think of a great way of making any kind of list as there are so many that trying to condense them really wouldn't work. Anyway, if you or anyone can throw some ideas along as to how you'd prefer things I can get some content up. AshleyJames (talk) 09:12, May 19, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, SilverCrono! Arrimas 17:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Different Direction Hey people, sorry for taking so long in sorting out some content, I starting diving into some of the Kiseki games and amalgamating content from them also. I did manage to finish of the Trails database and I started adding a few pages a couple of days ago, I guess I took a different approach to how I was going to place the content. Unfortunately, in order to turn the content towards more of a database I began a new wiki here: Trails Wiki. I am not building the wiki as competition, but rather as a direct database for the Trails Series, the Trails in the Sky trilogy and the Kiseki duology. A vast amount of the content clashes, especially between the different chapters. Names of items, quests, enemies etc. are continuously reused throughout the series' and to display some content, requires administrative measures. Enemies for example is a large effort, not only multiple enemies using the same name, the same enemy using different names also. Additionally the degrees of difficulty within the games, each enemy having 4 different sets of parameters depending on the chosen difficulty of the playthrough. Like said, there is so much clashing content I do not believe it will be a viable option to include them on this wiki, the Legend of Heroes. I was also very weary of how to categorize things, some pages contained up to 7 different categories, and reusing the The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky tag gets things very messy, I did plan on looking at additional content from the Playstation 2 trilogy also, unfortunately that would of caused issues trying to shorten category tags to anything simpler. The only way to achieve this would to be run multiple portals as I previously investigated, that would allow all content for individual series' to hold conflicting content without conflicting content (If that's understandable). I will need to remove the content I have placed, perhaps not everything or certain things, I am happy to leave whatever is useful to you. However for example, I placed the Prologue Quests and pertaining Prologue Key Items into articles already. I am happy for that content to be used however it's very out of place without any additional content being further created. Can the admin's please get back to me about something we can do, if I need to remake anything, remove content or articles let me know. There isn't anything wrong with the content, if anyone plans on further adding content, like the rest of the quests or anything I can work around that. Thanks for understanding in the matter... AshleyJames (talk) 14:43, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I was just recently thinking about this issue, and it seems you've swooped in and taken care of it, somewhat. Nice job. :Anyway, what I'm getting from your message is that you've made a separate Trails wiki for all of the Kiseki games, and are wondering how the content should cooexist. Is that correct? Because if so, I'm going to have to say that it'd probably be a good idea for you to focus on that wiki entirely, especially since you have admin power over there (I'm assuming) and things would be much easier for you over there. In fact, if you don't need, I really don't see the point in continuing your efforts on this wiki, even when it involves getting intervention from us admins. This wiki is dead, both in viewership and in content... At least until Kiseki SC (finally) gets released in America. :I can't say I completely understand what exactly it is that you wanted me to do, though. If you really need it, feel free to clarify, and I'll be happy to oblige. --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 16:54, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::No worries, yeah what I was thinking is how the content should coexist like you said. I don't really require anything, more so just offering any help in cleaning up any content I've placed here, or if anyone was to continue in contributing content then I am happy to help where I can. Leaving things as they are, makes it messy. If there are any suggestions, perhaps this wiki can remain for canon and non-canon material, while leaving the database content to the other. Good to know there aren't any issues however. AshleyJames (talk) 00:53, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello. I am the founder of a Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki and would like to request an affiliation with the Legend of Heroes wiki. I hope for a favorable response. Thank you for your time. ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 06:05, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :I would personally love to do so, but honestly I'm not the most experienced when it comes to affiliations. If anything, I support the movement, but I can't guarantee I actually know anything about the red tape that (probably) goes along with it. Care to enlighten me? --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 01:06, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :It's extremely simple. In order to affiliate you require the approval an admin. Some admins have their own policies when it comes to accepting or rejecting an affiliation. For example: Some may wish to run it by the community before accepting, or some may wish to only affiliate with other wikis with related topics. Some may not discriminate and will just approve. If the Affiliation request is approved then each wiki can add each other's wordmark to the front page in whatever way they deem fit along with a link to the affiliated wiki. Many wikis also have an Affiliates Page as well to list all the wikis they have affiliated with and may or may not have a short description of the wiki. Does that answer your question? ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 01:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, it does. Honestly the community here is pretty scarce. It comes and it goes... so I don't think there'll be a problem with my approving. You can go ahead and post our affiliation on your page and I should be able to have yours up tomorrow evening, if that's all you need. --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 01:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay then. Here is the wordmark to our wiki. Thank you very much for your time.~Purple Heart~ (talk) 02:27, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Expanding the wiki Hi there i've visited this wiki alot and have noticed the lack of content, so since i love this series i just want to help expand this wiki. Recently though i've just been editing the Zero no Kiseki Page I plan on adding more information about the characters and tidying up pages, Also been adding Images to some of the galleries to make the pages more interesting. So if you'd like to help just let me know what you can help with. Solaiss (talk) 09:39, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Mistake Hello. A while back I requested an affiliation with this wiki, but you linked it to a page that does not exist. The correct page is the w:c:neptunia. Please change it. I'm sure it was an honest mistake. ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 20:19, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :Whoops. So sorry about that... --''SilverCrono (talk · )'' 01:50, September 13, 2014 (UTC)